The Dirty Dancing Dance
The "Dirty Dancing" Dance is the seventeenth episode of Season 3 of The Goldbergs and the sixty-fourth episode overall. It aired on March 2, 2016. Overview Beverly (Wendi McLendon-Covey and Erica ( Hayley Orrantia are watching The Movie Dirty Dancing and wishing they could live the movie. Erica comes up with the idea to make Dirty Dancing The next school dance but Principal Earl Ball ( Stephen Tobolowsky ) completely shuts that idea down and makes the dance a Sodapop Hop from The 50's. Beverly is outraged when Erica tells her Principal Ball said no to the Dirty Dancing Theme, so Beverly says she's gonna storm to the school and give Principal Ball a piece of her mind until Erica tells Beverly she'll tell off Principal Ball. after Erica demands Principal Ball let them have the Dirty Dancing Dance and Beverly glares at Principal Ball, he gives in. after Erica comes home excited talking with her best friend Lainey Lewis ( AJ Michalka) about The Dirty Dancing Dance, Beverly realizes just how dirty that dance is and demands Principal Ball cancel it. Erica finds out what Beverly did and is angry at her. Barry ( Troy Gentile ) doesn't want a Dirty Dancing theme, he wants a Footloose Theme, but he tells Erica to fight the power with Dance and that's exactly what she's gonna do. Barry' s Best Friend Geoff "Madman" Schwartz ( Sam Lerner) is in love with Erica and will do anything to impress her, so he vows to be her Patrick Swayze. Erica, Lainey, Barry and the JTP form a plan to make there dance Dirty Dancing, so they crash the dance and Erica and Geoff attempt the final Dance number from Dirty Dancing to the Song from the movie ( I've Had The)Time Of My Life only to fail and Erica gets in trouble. Beverly then realizes she was being controling like Baby's father in Dirty Dancing and she encourages Erica to go after what she wants. Eric and Geoff try the dance again and share a moment between them. everyone ends up having fun after all dancing to ( I've Had The) The Time Of My Life. Meanwhile, all Beverly wants is for Murray ( Jeff Garlin) to dance with her, but Murray refuses because he doesn't like to dance. after a talk with Pops ( George Segal) Murray enlist the help of Adam ( Sean Giambrone) to help him dance. Adam suggests Murray learn to dance like from Beverly's favorite movie Dirty Dancing but that proves to be n epic fail. Murray attempts to dance while filming himself dancing with Adam's video camera but he proves to be a bad dancer. in the end to make Beverly happy, he dances with her at The Dirty Dancing Dance. Cast Main Cast *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Beverly Goldberg *Jeff Garlin as Murray Goldberg *Hayley Orrantia as Erica Goldberg *Troy Gentile as Barry Goldberg *Sean Giambrone as Adam Goldberg *George Segal as Albert Solomon *A.J. Michalka as Lainey Lewis Guest Stars *Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Ball *Matt Bush as Andy Cogan *Sam Lerner as Geoff Schwartz *Noah Munck as "Naked" Rob Smith *Sean Marquette as Johnny Atkins Trivia - When Adam is showing Murray Dirty Dancing, he refrances the movie Ferris Buellers Day Off. He refures to Jennifer Grey as Ferris Buellers Lame Ass sister. Actress Jennifer Grey plays Francis 'Baby' Houseman in Dirty Dancing and she plays Ferris Buellers sister Jeanie Bueller. Around the time Dirty Dancing was filmed, Jennifer Grey was dating her onscreen brother Matthew Broderick at the time and Jennifer Grey was about to embark on a publicity tour to promote this movie when she and then boyfriend Matthew Broderick were involved in a head-on collision in their rental car in Ireland, in which a mother and daughter died, in August 1987 shortly before the movie was relased. Broderick was later convicted of careless driving and fined $175.1129 Dirty Dancing was released a few weeks after the accident, catapulting Grey to fame, but she has said that her grief and survivor's guilt over the crash prevented her from enjoying the film's success, and led her to withdraw from acting for some time. - Barry keeps refrancing Kevin Bacon in Footloose and he gets the words to the song Footloose by Kenny Loggins wrong in which Lainey tells him "Sweetie i keep telling you the song's not about Ice Cream." -Beverly tells Principal Ball he may want to Orbach the kids but she doesn't. Beverly is reffancing Legandary Law & Order Actor Jerry Orbach, who plays Baby's Controling father Dr. Jake Houseman who forbids Baby to see Johnny Castle ( Patrick Swayze) after he jumps to conclusions That Johnny got his Best friend and dance partner Penny Johnson ( Cynthia Rhodes) Pregnant. Beverly basicall tells Principal Ball he's being contoling after she was too and is always controling. -Erica and Geoff's outfits in the Time Of My Life Scene at the dance are EXACT Replicas of Jennifer Grey's Dress and Patrick Swayze;s outfit in the movie Dirty Dancing. Gallery Continuity References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:The Goldbergs Category:The Goldbergs Episodes